


Watch out

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Farmer's Market, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Sam goes shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It was a warm and sunny August weekend, and Sam had decided to visit his brother when he found a small farmer's market and couldn't resist to take a look.





	Watch out

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit trouble with this one. No idea what I should write and came up with more...candy. 
> 
> Let's call this Monday "Candy Monday the 17. November 2018"
> 
> Next week we will have some smut again^^
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


It was a warm and sunny August weekend, and Sam had decided to visit his brother. On his way to Dean, maybe half an hour away from his destination, Sam spotted a sign on the road about a huge farmers market. Curious, Sam decided to take a look and followed the directions from the poster. Only a ten minutes later Sam parked his car and started to stroll over the crowded market.  
  


Everything seemed to the come from the local farmers as Sam couldn’t see any typical exotic fruit or vegetables, but everything the current season had to offer. The first ripe apples, blackberries, currants, blueberries, peas, radishes so spicy they made Sam’s eyes water. He even found one farmer who had so many different kinds of radishes like Sam had never seen in his life. Some looked like the usual red and white ones, like a bulb, but they were purple or yellow while others looked long and thin but in the same colour as the usual ones. When Sam was asked if he wanted to try and taste a few of them he was surprised that they did, in fact, taste completely different. He bought a few of each kind.  
  
Some apples found their way into Sam’s bag as well. They had red flesh instead of the usual yellow to white one, and Sam had to try them too. Things for a salad wandered into his bag also, and he even found one farmer who sold steaks that looked so good they should be illegal. Sam’s kind of compromise with his brother later to the fresh fruit and vegetables he planned on making the older brother try. Tiny potatoes would be their side dish to their salad and steaks.  
  
Sam was standing in front of various berries because a dessert was necessary for dinner when a part of him noticed a crowd forming to his left. He didn’t pay much attention to it, for his eyes were glued to the blackberries that looked so ripe and glossy that someone had stolen them out of photoshop or these berries couldn’t exist.  
  
Sam was about to call for the woman taking care of everything when someone bumped hard into him from the left. The only reason Sam didn’t end up on the ground was that he was tall, sturdy and as moveable as a mountain, according to his brother. “Hey, lil’buddy… watch out where you’re standing. People are working here and have no time to be loitering around.” After Sam regained his stand, he looked at the person who bumped into _him_ and had the nerve to accuse _him_ of not paying attention. But Sam couldn’t see much of the person who bumped into him. The only thing Sam could see were stacks of boxes full of candy. He had seen a stall selling candy earlier but didn’t pay it much attention. **“Did you seriously just call me lil’ buddy?** I would tell you to open your eyes but those are currently blocked by mountains of sugar.”  
  
The boxes weren’t lowered, but a mop of unruly dark blond hair appeared on the side of the boxes. Someone hadn’t shaved in maybe a week, stunning whiskey coloured eyes and something like an impish smirk played on the other man's’ lips when he let his eyes wander over Sam.  
  


“Not a lil’ buddy then but a Sasquatch! How about you help me with these mountains of sugar and I’ll invite you for a coffee for being rude and calling you little. I bet nobody calls you little, like ever.” Did Sam imagine this or did the other man eye his crotch?  
  
Blushing, Sam took two of the boxes despite his load he had to carry and looked at the man in front of him. “I have a name, short stack. I’m Sam.” The other only started to laugh at Sam’s playfully insult.  
  
“It’s Samsqatch then, and this short stack is named Gabriel. Nice to meet you.” Gabriel bumped his boxes against the ones he was holding and nodded in the direction where Sam remembered the stall with the candies to be. “Let’s go so I can try to lure you away from all this too healthy stuff, but I guess there has to be a reason you grew oak-sized.”  
  
Now even Sam laughed because he had been called many things thanks to his height but oak-sized was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
